


Haunted

by jeck



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There are no dreams, only nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little scene I see in my head that happened sometime after Peeta was back in District 12 and after Katniss cleared her room of the rose.

  
_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped._

I hug my knees to my chest, sitting on the floor and pressed against the corner of my room. It still reeks of the strong scent of roses and blood. It reminds me of Snow. Of the games. Of death. I rock myself saying the words over and over again in my head.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped._

Outside, Peeta plants primroses. If I listen carefully I can almost hear the sound of him digging in the dirt. In my mind's eye I can see his hands working diligently, gently placing each shrub down as carefully as he held me those many hours we were hidden in that cave during the games.

They're nice memories, those times with Peeta, even though it all happens in the background of the Hunger Games. The very place where Rue died. Where I killed the boy from District 1. I still don't know his name. Or maybe, I just don't want to know. His face, among many others still haunt me in my dreams. No. My nightmares.

I don't dream anymore. Only nightmares. It startles me awake but the scream always gets trapped in my throat. I sweat, I can't breathe, and there is no one here to hold me. Not Prim. Not my Mother. Not even Peeta.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped._

_I am alone. I might as well be dead._  



End file.
